


That Looks Like it Hurts

by Yamina20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, One-Shot, Poor Nino Lahiffe, Protective Alya Césaire, Rape does not happen, Romance, Smut, Some angst, fluff month, mentions chat noir, mentions ladybug, mentions possible rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamina20/pseuds/Yamina20
Summary: When you're a superhero, you're bound to get some scrapes, bruises, and a black eye; but you're also able to just pull through stronger than before. It also helps that you have an older sister willing to help toughen you up for the darker side of the real world as well...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	That Looks Like it Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place four years or so after Miraculous Ladybug first starts. I thought I'd try my hand with a Ninya piece, since I've done nothing but the lovesquare for so long. These characters aren't mine, they belong to the Miraculous Ladybug show, all I did was age them up here. I hope you enjoy reading this. :)

The night was cool, no stars could be seen but the city lights blearily lighting the young red-headed woman’s way were enough to see by. Feeling the breeze blow through her long, wavy locks; Alya Cesaire shrugged her jacket and scarf closer to her body. She’d just gotten off from her last day of interning at the news station shadowing Nadja Chamack for about a month now. While it was a great opportunity, giving her a better idea of what to expect working for the company, she felt she accomplished more out in the world gathering information and reporting it as she did for the Ladyblog.

Over the years, she felt she’d gotten very close to finding out the identities of the city’s heroic duo, but as always she was missing either that last bit of evidence or it would somehow disappear under her very nose. She had to admit that it all seemed like she was getting a black cat’s bad luck, or Chat Noir had some extra sticky claws when it came to her research. In all honesty, since becoming Rena Rouge and helping the others out, she couldn’t blame him. Secret identities were there for a reason, she didn’t even want to fathom what Hawkmoth would do if he ever found out about her family, friends, or-

“Dude! You don’t wanna do this,” came familiar voice from the alley next to her. She ducked behind a corner, taking a peek to see what was going on, and then put her phone on record, holding at an angle against the brickwork. She took out some sticky tack just in case, a trick she learned from Marinette.

“Hell ya I do,” was the growled reply.

“Come on, I don’t have any change on me,” the first person tried to reason.

_OMG, that sounds like Nino!_

Alya looked harder, her eyes getting used to the dark and saw her boyfriend cornered by what looked like two thieves, one was a hulking brute, the other smaller one standing off the side nonchalantly.

“Well, it’s either your money or I take your ass,” she saw the larger one smack Nino when he tried to escape; he grunted and hissed in pain.

At that point, Alya saw red, her insides going cold at the thought of these two going after her boyfriend that way. The best way she could describe the feeling was that her inner fox was coming out, not liking these two rivals going after her Tom, so she was going to unleash her claws on their asses. Nino was trying to hold off the bigger assailant but just barely, she could tell the second one was waiting for his chance to jump in, his hands in his pockets. Slowly, and quietly she tried to sneak on the smaller one without him noticing. Unfortunately, he’d turned around like he’d sensed her, pulling out a switchblade pointed at her.

“You lost, sweetheart?” he leered, his eyes raking over her like a piece of meat, slowly making his way closer to her.

“Alya, RUN! Gah-“

"You really wanna get taken don’t you, music man?” sneered the larger assailant. “You’re girlfriend’s next-“

CRACK!

“Fuck!” came the muffled howl, the larger man holding his face in his hands.

“Over my dead body,” growled Nino uncharacteristically. “I said get out of here Alya!”

Instead of answering either of them, she kept her eyes on where the blade was going and watching the smaller crook’s body language, her body hiding how tense and ready she was for him to make a move. He swung his blade, Alya was ready and while it was dumb and she knew her sister Nora would berate her for it later, she blocked the oncoming blade with her own arm. She felt the blade cut through her jacket but the pain never registered, the shock on the thief’s face did.

As she did that; she grabbed his hand and dug in her nails hard, breaking the skin between his joints with them, as well as pulling it at the same time twisting the wrist. The man screeched as his hand loosened on the knife, clattering to the ground uselessly. Temporarily, the young reporter let go of his hand, the thief yelled while trying to swing his other arm at her, bellowing profanities, while she ignored them. She ducked under his swing and jabbed him with her own fist, aimed at his right eye, he grabbed it hissing in pain. Before he could move Alya had already picked up the forgotten blade, pointed at the mugger sagging against the wall.

She heard a groan off to her right, an extremely heavy thump as a massive body fell to the ground. The guy looked like he was over 136 kilos, putting Tom Dupain to shame in height and weight. Nino slowly tried to make his way over, but he was so exhausted from his battle, it was a miracle he was still standing; his body swaying several feet away.

“Hey hon, which of these pencil dicks said they’d take your ass?” she asked with steely sweetness.

“If *gasp* I tell ya, *wheeze* will ya pu-“

“Yup.”

“The guy *huff* I just took out,” he panted heavily, wiped the blood dripping from his nose with his bruised fist.

She dropped the knife and no sooner had she done so; the thief broke away from the wall, running full tilt at Alya. Apparently, this guy was dumber than his cohort, the reporter’s hands turned into fists as she clocked the man in the jaw, the inertia knocking him back against the wall, the back of his head hitting the masonry. When she turned to help her boyfriend, she saw a giant mass move up from the ground, looming with a few bruises and an evil smirk behind Nino. Without a second thought, she pushed Nino out of the way; she pitched her leg up and kicked the man’s nuts up to his throat. The hulk emitted a girly squeak and fell backwards holding his crushed family jewels, eyes rolled back into his head.

“DUDE?!” Nino groaned in shared pain.

“You ok, babe?” Alya asked.

“Remind me not to piss you off,” he murmured.

“Trust me, you’ll know,” she winked with a sly grin. “You wanna get outta here?”

“Yeah, but what about the police?”

“Is everything alright, you two?” came a familiar male voice behind them.

The two young adults turned to see Paris’s heroes in the flesh. Chat Noir was poking at the unconscious man by the bricks with his metal bo staff, while Ladybug was looking over the two people in front of her, assessing the damage. She winced looking at Nino.

“What happened?” Ladybug asked seriously. “That looks like it hurts; you look like you’ve been boxing around with these two.”

“Ummmmm…“ Nino bit his lip. 

“In a way, yeah he was,” Alya started. Ladybug turned to her, her eyebrows raised. “I’d like to tell you all about it, but I’d rather get my boyfriend to the hospital.”

“The police are already on the way with an ambulance,” Chat Noir announced as he came over to them.

The spotted heroine used her yo-yo to tie the two thieves together, the larger one glaring daggers at the reporter who ignored them. She then saw the hero hold out her phone to her; she turned it around, and saw that it was still recording. When she pressed a few buttons on the screen replaying what happened for the heroes, the hulking robber blanched. Four pairs of Parisian eyes were glaring down at him with looks of disgust and contempt.

“We’ll vouch for you so you can both go to the hospital and get your wounds cleaned up. The police will probably come by later for verification,” Ladybug said patting a gloved hand on Alya’s shoulder. “Could you transfer the video over to my compact? I’ll need to show it to the police.”

“There’s NO WAY these two are gonna get outta jail anytime soon,” the cat themed hero growled. The large thief visibly shrunk under the feral look thrown his way by those acid, slitted eyes.

“Down Kitty,” the heroine said calmly, but her expression showed she’d rather do otherwise.

At that moment, sirens and lights were wailing their way over, giving the frightened thief a small reprieve. The ambulance took Nino and Alya in the back of theirs while the crooks got the back of the police ones. As soon as they’d gotten into the emergency vehicle, it took off to the nearest hospital. While neither of them were in imminent danger from their wounds, they still needed to be taken care of and put into the records to be used against the two ruffians at a later date.

OOO

Luckily, Alya had gotten off light with the one knife wound. Nino definitely looked the worse for wear sitting in the hospital bed, bruises and bandages adorning his body. She honestly wouldn’t be surprised if there were cracked ribs and more wrappings under the throw-away-after-one-use gown they’d given him. His broken glasses and baseball cap were on the tiny bedside table, his plain bracelet and watch still adorning his wrist.

Both Chat Noir and Ladybug had come by five minutes ago to make sure that they were alright. The couple thanked them profusely as the heroes left out the window they’d entered in, back out into the dark of night to either patrol more or head home. Their families had already come to visit them prior to that and had left after conversing with the doctor about aftercare and when they’d be allowed to leave. Alya had even been told that she could go home, but she couldn’t find it in herself to leave Nino since he wouldn’t be released until sometime the next day.

“Well, this puts a damper on my plans.”

“Oh, how so?” the DJ asked, mildly curious.

“I _was_ going to see you at your next gig to celebrate me no longer interning and inviting Adrien and Marinette, maybe have a double date,” she groused.

“There were other things I was thinking about doing but _nooooooo_ ,” she sassed. “My plans get ruined by a couple _idiot_ **wannabe** thieves!”

Nino chuckled, which ended with a wince when his ribs protested.

“Believe it or not,” he started, gently rubbing his ribs. “I was thinking more along those lines too, babe. And for the record, I highly doubt those two were ‘wannabes.’”

“I know Ladybug and Chat said that according to the police those two have been running on a pick-pocketing and raping spree for a while now, but that doesn’t make me any happier that they came after _you_ ,” she practically snarled.

“Easy babe,” Nino smiled as he placed his bandaged hand over hers.

She blew out some air before trying the calming breathing techniques they’d learned from Ms. Bustier a while back. When she seemed in a better frame of mind, she opened her eyes, and looked over at Nino thinking he’d possibly fallen asleep. She surprised to see him still wide awake looking at her with admiration and curiosity.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes, actually,” she replied, and then face him more fully, tilting her head. “Shouldn’t you be asleep by now? I know the doctors and nurses had given you a tiny medicine cup to take.”

“If I had, I wouldn’t have been lucid enough for our families visit,” he said, and then lifted the bill of his baseball cap to reveal a small mound of pills. “I was NOT about to miss out on them or Ladybug and Chat Noir coming by, I had a pretty good feeling they’d be swingin’ in.”

“How would you know? Aren’t you in any pain by not taking them?”

“Because you’re the best at reporting on them, I have a feeling they have a soft spot for their number one fan and news source,” Nino stated, then winked. “So, the pain which is getting slightly milder now, was worth it.”

The compliments and wink only caused her to raise her eyebrow at him.

“Alright mister, spill it,” she deadpanned. “That’s the kinda crap Chat would try to pull on Ladybug but it doesn’t work on me. What do you wanna to know?”

The DJ sighed.

“Nothing ever gets past you except their identities, does it babe?” he smiled ruefully.

“You bet your ass, buddy. Now quit hedging and start talking.”

“Alright,” he raised his hands up in a placating manner. Then his expression changed as his hands clenched, “I’m trying not to be the super crazy boyfriend that goes ballistic over the fact that my girlfriend not only got hurt-“

“It’s just a scratch!”

“It still looks like it hurts to me,” he grumped.

“Would you have preferred I stayed by the sidelines while I watched helplessly, like some other soft girl would?!”

“No,” he sighed, most of his anger gone and then held her bandaged hand in his own. “I’m very _glad_ you showed up to help when you did. I just didn’t know if you could help and was afraid I wouldn’t be able to lend you a hand or protect you. I know you’re strong, you’re that way mentally and emotionally, I figured you’d be strong physically. That’s just a part of who you are, I know that,” he said more gently, looking at her through his dark lashes with his warm gold-brown eyes.

She huffed, but didn’t say anything, waiting for him to continue.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to worry about you or that I don’t have the right to. Ya get me, Alya?”

The reporter sat there shocked for a moment before she smiled gently at him, “Yeah, I get ya.”

“Plus, did you really have to finish that guy off in the gonads like that?” he asked eyeing her.

Alya smirked, “No, but I found it very satisfying to see him drop like he did. Besides, there’s no _way_ I was going to be able to take him on without giving myself SOME kind of advantage.”

“That was dirty, man,” he shook his head.

“Nora said that if the person you’re facing looks like they have not only height, weight, and strength advantage on you. All bets are off and to just got the obvious weak spots, especially if you wanna just escape,” she shrugged.

“Your older sister is somethin’ else, hon. Are we sure she isn’t teaching martial arts somewhere?”

“Nah,” she waved the question off good naturedly. “It’s more likely she’s teaching self defense classes, if anything.”

The DJ’s eyes bugged out for a sec before he shook his head. After a moment, he yawned. It was pretty late and since they’d have doctor’s notes, they could skip a couple days of class. After all that had happened to them, the adrenaline of the fight, the hospital and everything else was catching up to them.

“Think you’ll be able to sleep now?” she asked, trying and failing to cover up her own.

“Probably,” he sighed out. He wiggled around in the small bed, moving closer to the edge of the bed, ever so carefully. “Wanna join me?”

She eyed him and the space, and then looked down at her current seat/possible bed for the night.

“Yup, thanks for making a space,” she hummed tiredly. They pulled back the covers, she toed off her sneakers, and pulled off her torn jacket to cover them both as he gingerly moved the blanket and sheet over them.

“You don’t-” he was interrupted by another yawn. “You don’t think the nurses will come in and get mad at you or try to kick you out?”

“Screw them,” she grumbled as she snuggled in next to him more. “It’s not like they shouldn’t expect it, we did-” she broke off by a yawn of her own. “We did tell them that we’re in a relationship and they know I didn’t leave with my family, so it should be fine.

Gently, she placed her hands around him, hugging him to her body while they both started to relax into the small hospital mattress. She unconsciously nuzzled him, scenting herself onto her Tom, drifting off to sleep. Her last thought was that anybody who tried coming in between them was in for a _rude_ awakening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys, thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoyed it. This is my attempt at writing something short this time around, I think it turned out well. I hope I pulled off the fluff part without it being too much or too little with it. These two were a little harder for me to write since I'm not used to writing them or from their point of view. I also thought I'd add a little more action with the fighting scene. Please comment and leave a kudos if you've read and enjoyed this story.
> 
> I also admit that I forgot to post this story separately from the "Purrrfect for you" group story that I had worked on and I apologize for that oversight.


End file.
